Family
by Quietgal22
Summary: An idea that came into my head after rewatching the episode 'Keller Boys'. Aaron tries to understand why his uncle is publicly alive, but has not reached out.


****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.** **

* * *

Between everything going on with Gabe and Vincent, Catherine did not think her life could get anymore chaotic. She didn't realize how wrong she was.

Tess was down getting the report from the M.E on their latest case when she saw a rookie walk to her desk.

"Detective Chandler?"

"Yeah?" Cat asked confused, seeing as the rookies were not usually speaking to the detectives.

"Um.. There is someone here looking for you."

"Did they give a name?" Cat asked warily, hoping it was not someone from Muirfield or a part of the group that her biological father had worked for.

"I think they said it was Aaron or something that started with an A. I don't know, but he seemed upset."

"And they asked for me by name? They didn't ask for detective Vargas as well or even ADA Lowen?"

"No they asked for you specifically. What do I tell them?" The rookie asked, sounding nervous.

"Where are they? I will go speak with them, and if the ADA should come looking for me, tell him that I will be in the conference room."

"Um.. They are at the front desk." The rookie said before Catherine muttered a thanks and headed to the front desk. The person standing there waiting was not someone she had expected to see and she was not sure how pleasant of a conversation they would have.

"Detective Chandler, I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere..." He asked fading out, obviously uncomfortable.

"Sure. Let's go into the conference room where we should be able to speak about what it is that seems to be bothering you. Would you like a coffee or a water?"

"I'll take a water." He said before Catherine nodded and walked into the kitchen while he stood in the hall waiting for her.

"Catherine, the rookie said you were going to be in the conference room speaking to someone? Who, and what about?"

"His name is Aaron and I will talk to you about it later." Cat said grabbing a water and walking back out before leading the guy into the conference room and closing the door. "So Aaron, what can I help you with? It seems like something has you shaken up."

"You knew about my uncle didn't you? You knew he was alive and that he lied to my face." When this left Aaron's mouth, Cat knew things would not go well.

"Aaron, you do not under..."

"Don't tell me that I don't understand that my 'dead' uncle has been alive for the last ten years. Ever since my dad died on 9/11 I have been told that 'I don't understand' and that may be true, but I am sick and tired of people telling me that. For once I just want someone to tell me the truth."

"Aaron, I know how you feel."

"No, you don't detective."

"You can call me Catherine."

"Catherine, you do not know how it feels to be a little kid seeing a firefighter and a cop showing up at my house to speak with my mom and then see her start crying, and then my father never showing up at home. Then finding out that my uncle was also gone. You can't understand the relationship that I had with my only remaining uncle. I became closer with him than I did with my own father. I can't understand why he would not reach out to me and my mom. It is not like he is too busy or anything. I mean his face has been all over the newspapers and magazines."

"Aaron, I may not be able to help you out."

"Please, Catherine. I saw how you acted with him. I need to talk to him."

"I will try, but what you saw was mainly an act. We knew that because I was a detective, they would not question him being classified as a 'John Doe'."

"Please, I will do anything."

"Let me try to get ahold of him and we will go from there. Just keep in mind that I cannot promise you anything, but I will try my best." Catherine said before getting up, pulling out her cell phone, and walking out of the room before walking out the front door of the precinct. She called Vincent, with a knot in her stomach.

"Catherine?"

"Hey Vincent."

"What's up? Aren't you at work?"

"Something came up."

"Is everything okay? your heart is racing."

"Um.. Not exactly."

"What's wrong?"

"Vincent...Aaron showed up at the precinct looking for me because he remembered seeing us together when you were in the hospital as a 'John Doe'. He is trying to find you and he is pretty upset."

"What is he upset about?"

"He said it is about the fact that you are alive and you have yet to contact him or his mom, but yet you have had time to go to how many parties with Tori. He wants to see you and I don't blame him. If I found out that my mom was still alive and chose not to see me, I would be pretty upset. I know you don't remember much from before we found you, but from what he says, it seems that you two were very close. He said that you and he were closer than he was with his actual father."

"I can only remember very little bit about him. I mean, from what I can remember, we were close."

"Vincent, you need to talk to him. He is really torn up about this. Even if you cannot reconnect with Aaron and his mother, I really think you should speak with him."

"I don't know Catherine. I'm not sure if that would be a good idea with how I don't remember much about them."

"Why don't you talk with Jt and see if he can add to your memories? Shoot me a text later and I can bring Aaron around."

"Alright. I will see what Jt thinks and get back to you."

"Thank you Vincent." Catherine said sincerely before hanging up her cell and walking back into the precinct and heading for the conference room to see Aaron talking with Tess.

"Oh, there you are, Cat."

"Hey Tess. Aaron, do you want to finish talking?"

"I actually have to go. This was my lunch break and I need to get back to the station." He said glancing at his watch.

"Alright, why don't you write your number down for me and I will get back to you about our conversation?" He nodded and took the pen and paper she handed him and scribbled down his information. He passed them back to her after he finished writing and gave a slight nod before heading out. As Cat and Tess headed to their desks, Tess spoke.

"Uh, Cat... Isn't Aaron a little young for you?"

"Tess, he was not giving me his info for a date."

* * *

**Review and let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
